The Internet provides access to a wide variety of content. For instance, media such as images, audio, video, and web pages for a myriad of different topics are accessible through the Internet. Users can access this media through various devices. For example, a user can use hand held devices such as cell phones to access and play media. Viewers of media can also create data that is associated with the media. Ranking, liking, or publishing the viewing of the media to a social networking site are exemplary ways users can create data associated with media. This data, however, is typically related to the entire piece of media, and not to particular portions of the media or with characters/objects present in the media.